toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gardening
Kit.PNG|Buy the Gardening Kit to start Gardening Planting Flowers.PNG|9 jellybean colors- Red, Green, Orange, Purple, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Cyan, and Silver; 8 used for flowers; silver jellybean is used for one of the statues; the toon is currently trying to figure out the 8 bean combo, Dilly Lilly Flowers.PNG|Places where you can plant Jellybeans to make Flowers. Flower Basket page.PNG|The Flower Basket, located in the Shticker Book in the Gardening Section, with all maxed stats. Gardening Trophies.PNG|The Current Gardening Trophies Planted Trees.PNG|Gag Trees with fully grown Gags Statues.PNG|A Toon Statue after obtaining 639/639 skill credit and 5000 Jellybeans Gardening is an activity available for Toons who have the Gardening Kit. After buying the Kit (once becoming a member, buy it first, even if you run out of membership, you can still use it) from the Cattlelog and removed it from you mailbox, you can now start gardening. Gardening is more than just making your estate looking great. It also helps to strenghthen your gags by planting Gag Trees. Another thing is, it also increases your laff points by 4. To start gardening, just go check the Cattlelog (in your Toon's house by walking to the phone) and search for the Gardening Kit. Make sure you have at least 50 jellybeans. Important Items Your main tools to garden is the Shovel and the Watering Can. The shovel is mainly used for digging up sand and burrying jellybeans and gags to grow. The watering can waters your growing plants to keep them strong and healthy. You don't want any wilting plants. But it's easy to have them go back to normal, just water them and they will grow back (flowers automatically come back to life, trees takes a few days to grow back). The wheelbarrow is used to sell your flowers and earn some jellybeans. It is located near the yellow house by an area full of sand. Upgrades There is a way to get better tools. All you have to do is increase your tool points by that amount. This matter is similar to Gag Skill Points, except it reverts back to 0 (zero) rather than continuing on where you left off. Shovel Skill Points Note: Once you obtain a new shovel level, you'll be able to plant new flowers. After obtaining a higher level for the Shovel Skill Points, you can no longer earn points when gathering lower bean flowers. : Ex: 3 Bean Shovel gathering 2 Bean Flowers = No Shovel Point : 7 Bean Shovel gathering 7 Bean Flowers = 1 Shovel Point Points Watering Can Skill Points Obtaining a new Watering Can makes watering much quicker and easier. Each time you water the same plant, the days for each water add up. : Ex: Small Can waters 2 times = 2 Days before drying up. Gag Trees Gag Trees are not regular trees that grow fruits and other things. Instead, it grows gags! These Gag Trees can strengthen your Gags to defeat those nasty Cogs! Some Trees.PNG|Plant a Gag here Planting Gags.PNG|Plant a Gag Menu Toon Planting Gags.PNG|Toon Planting a Gag Cupcake Gag Tree.PNG|A gag is beginning to grow - Don't forget to water Planted Trees.PNG|Gag Trees are fully-grown Organic Gags overpower some Cogs when they weren't able to destroy it in one hit. Other Gags just makes it easier. You can plant just about any Gag. But first, you must plant the first level of the Gag Track. : Ex: You must plant a level 1 Bike Horn before you can plant a level 2 Whistle and so on... NOTE: If you remove the lower level Gags, like Bike Horn, the Gag level of the same Gag track will remove the organic boost, Whistle and so on. So it's impossible to have two organic level 7 Gags but possible to have two level 7 Gags: inorganic and organic. Gag Tree Growth Gags need to grow before they can obtain Organic Status. The strong level 7 Gags, like the Geyser, takes a couple weeks to grow. The weak level 1 Gags, like the Flower Pot, takes only a couple days to grow. Gags become organic a day before the tree is fully grown with gags. Organic Bonus The Organic bonus helps your Gags become stronger than normal. It boosts all Gags (except for Lure) with a 10% bonus rounded down. Although the boost isn't always useful, it can sometimes bring the Gag to a whole new level. Check here to see what Gags have great benefits from being organic. Toon-Up Trap Lure Lure gags increase the accuracy from low to medium but does not affect the number of rounds that the lure lasts. Sound Throw Squirt Drop Statues There are 2 types of statues: Disney Character Statues(the main ones & toon statue) and Holiday Statues. Planting Statues.PNG|Plant a Statue here Donald.PNG|Donald Statue - 125 Beans Mickey.PNG|Mickey Statue - 250 Beans Minnie.PNG|Minnie Statue - 500 beans Mickey Fountain.PNG|Mickey Fountain Statue - 1000 beans Toon Statue.PNG|Toon Statue - 5000 Beans At the beginning, you won't have access to planting a statue until a certain requirement has been made. This list shows what bean shovel you must have: Disney Statues: *Donald - have the 2 bean shovel *Mickey - have the 4 bean shovel *Minnie Fountain - have the 6 bean shovel *Mickey Fountain - have the 8 bean shovel *Toon Statue - max out the shovel track with 639/639 Gold Shovel Holiday Statues: *These statues come during the holidays. They only need one shovel point required to be planted. Maximizing Gardening Since flowers only grow at midnight (Pacific time), it is based on time and dedication. Each day, you plant, pick, and sell flowers. Everyday, you can receive 10 shovel points. After midnight (Pacific time), a new day starts and that means the flowers have grown. It takes exactly 1199 points to fully max out gardening. But it will only take approximately 4 months to finish (if it is done daily). Flower Species There are 8 different types of flowers: Daffodil, Lily, Daisy, Pansy, Carnation, Rose, Tulip, and Petunia. Each type has at least 2 varieties of species. The Lily and the Daisy Flowers.PNG|Plant a Flower here Planting-Flowers.PNG|Toon is planting a Flower Laff o dil.PNG|The Flower is beginning to grow Watering.PNG|Don't forget to water has the most of 8 species, while the Petunia has the least with only 2 species. This area compiles a list of each species for each Bean Combos: 1 Bean Combinations 2 Bean Combinations 3 Bean Combinations 4 Bean Combinations 5 Bean Combinations 6 Bean Combinations 7 Bean Combinations 8 Bean Combinations Trivia *The Flower Species are based on real-life flower names. **They are given Toontown names to be more "silly". *There are 9 Jellybean colors, but only 8 are used for flowers. The Silver Bean is used to plant statues on the grey brick. *Gag Organic will not show until you visit your home. After a number of days, your Gag will not be organic yet, so visit your Toon Estate. *Wilting Flowers revert to their original state after being watered. Trees take a few days to revert back to normal. *The Lily Species have a repeating combo. An example would be the Chili Lily - Cyan, then 4 Reds. The Dilly Lilly has more of a pattern - Cyan, Blue, 2 Yellows and repeat. *It would only take 119.9 days to finish Gardening, just earn 10 points everyday. *This is the only time-based activity which requires the plants to grow for a certain amount of days. **You can consider Racing as time-based as Grand Prix is only available on Mondays and the Silly Saturdays which some trophies can only be obtained via Grand Prix. *Lure is the only Gag that can't increase the rounds when organic. Instead it increases the Accuracy. *Sound Gags, not counting Lure, are the only Gags not to increase damage over +10, when organic. The Opera Singer can deal a damage of 90+9. **Opera Singer can never deal a damage over 99 alone. *There are four different Toon Statues: Wave, Gratitude, Authority, and Embrace. *When becoming a non-member after purchasing a gardening kit before, you can still garden. *Non-members are restricted in doing gardening, if they haven't bought the gardening kit when they were a member. *You can have two level 7 Gag trees (as there are eight spots to plant), but only one Gag Track is going to be organic. **If a Toon plants all seven Gags in a Gag Track and removes all other Gags except the level 7 Gag, the Toon will have seven other spots to plant, which is enough for another Gag Track. **Since Gag trees can only be harvested when all the preceding Gags are planted, only the level 7 Gag with every other Gag in that Gag Track can be harvested. Gallery Padflo.jpg|A Lily Pad. ToontownSliderDoubleWatering.png|The Watering Can update picture. Category:Activities Category:Estates Category:Members Only Category:Shticker Book